Ice Breaker
by Digidynasty
Summary: I did episode 12 in rhyme! But I'm sorry to say, I got a little carried away. I love this episode so much, I made it 37 verses! It's long but good! I'll make another one soon! R+R!!!!


Ice Breaker

Li looked at the ice

"It never got this cold at home"

The road was frozen solid

He saw he needed a comb

Meilin started to complain

"I'm the one with the skirt!"

She latched onto him and

Started grabbing his shirt

"Meilin get off me."

Li tried to get her to hush

Sakura came around the corner

Making little Li blush

Sakura tried to skate

On the frozen road

But she fell on her bottom

Getting a 7.5 in code

Sakura admitted there's a difference

Between ice skating and roller blades

She asked Madison to give her a hand

And her friend cheerfully obeys

Sakura has a dream that night

A figure hidden in shadows

The moon was bright and shiny

Was the person someone she knows?

Kero thinks its Yue

Coming for the judgment

But if you look carefully

Mrs. McKenzie was it meant

The hair the eyes

Are all the same

Sakura does know her

In appearance and in name

Meilin continued to complain

An idea on her dawned

"Why go on a field trip!

The whole town's an ice pond!"

Both Li and Meilin weren't used to the cold

Chattering their teeth on the bus

Meilin couldn't help but sneeze

Which stopped her consistent fuss 

They arrived at the rink

Madison started on the ice

Sakura tried to skate

But ended up falling twice

Li didn't like it

One little bit

Meilin was stranded

And was having a fit

Mrs. McKenzie came and gave her a hand

She counted off by twos

Li was very wobbly at first

He said it was a skill he wouldn't use

Sakura and Madison ordered hot chocolate

Madison wanted a marshmallow

Meilin was stuck, freezing by the heater

"Do I look like a polar bear?!"She did bellow

The girls began to eat lunch

And watched Mrs. McKenzie skate

Li thought she was showing off

He still didn't like her to this date

The girls went back on the ice

Sakura pulled up ahead

She crashed into a wall

A sight they all did dread

Soon the temperature began to drop

Meilin's legs were frozen 

Li tried to get her help

And keep Meilin awake till then

Meilin's feet soon turned to ice

It then covered her body

The teacher was the next victim

An ice sculpture to be

Madison, too, fell victim to Freeze

The card causing all the trouble

Soon everyone was frozen

Better catch that card on the double!

But why not Sakura and Li?

Why were they spared?

Was it cause they had magic?

Could the freeze card have cared?

It quickly surrounded them

And had them on the run

Li got out of the way

With Sakura, it had some fun

She shot up in the air

And called out "Key of Clow!"

She used Jump to get off

It was a fair fight now

It chased her all around the rink

She met Li face to face

He wrapped his arms around her

And saved her with heroic grace

She gave him her thanks

But he said,"Just seal the card."

She saw Freeze come and pushed Li away

And got hit really hard

She went flying through the air

Li was worried, you could tell

He kicked at the Freeze Card

Why not use a fire spell?

Our heroine got up and called Jump

But Freeze gave her a little shove

She slid, and crashed into a wall

Li was worried for his true love

He ran to her side

And watched the spirit glide

He stood and protected Sakura

He stayed loyal at her side

Sakura's hand had begun to freeze

Li frantically punched his way through

But then Sakura's feet met their fate

And he didn't know what to do

He picked her up off the ground

Her frail form in his arms

He attempted to wake her up

With all his manly charms

She awoke a little dazed

He then explain his plan

He would play decoy

He's such a brave little man

He skated around with Freeze on his tail

Sakura broke the ice on her wand

Li broke off his path and skated to the side

Freeze erupted out of the pond

Sakura was ready and raised her staff high

"Freeze Card!Return to you power confined!"

The card floated to a thankful Li

But Sakura really didn't mind

Everyone unfroze, to their relief

Meilin was "Much too hot!"

"That was some skating lesson!"

"Learning under pressure."I think not!

Sakura went to talk to Mrs. McKenzie

Who hired her to help

She passed out hot chocolate

Li fell down with a yelp

Why did Li fall you ask?

Because Sakura smiled at him

The site of her made him blush

He fell cause his vision was dim

Sakura let out a giggle

"He's just warming up"

The she left the rink

For her own hot chocolate cup.


End file.
